


Night Off

by SunsetFadeout2x



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetFadeout2x/pseuds/SunsetFadeout2x
Summary: Diana and Kara take the night off. They test out Diana's invisible jet, then head back to Diana's place for a little fun.





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not much of a plot here. This really just turns into gratuitous smut. So... hope you enjoy!

Metropolis glimmered at night. Amidst the sparkling urban lights, two objects burst through the sky at top speed. The first -- Kara, in high spirits. The second -- the outline of a futuristic, cloaked jet.

Inside the jet, Diana maneuvered the aircraft left and right to keep up with Kara.

"I'm currently in pursuit of a hot blonde," Diana joked into her headset. "She's about 200 miles per hour over the speed limit."

Outside, Kara giggled. She was wearing an earpiece by which she could communicate with Diana. "How are the new engines holding up, Diana?"

"Not bad, Kara. Show me a trick or two."

"Alright. Make sure your seats and tray tables are upright."

With that, Kara took an aerial dive and zoomed down at blazing speed. In the jet, Diana smirked, hit the thrusters, and followed. Approaching the city faster and faster, both of them felt a supercharged rush as their surroundings became a total blur. Then, Kara turned parallel to the skyline and soared forward. Diana followed, her jet whooshing through the air.

"Keeping up?" Kara said.

"I can practically reach out and touch you," Diana answered.

"Are you offering?"

"Why don't you stick around and find out?"

Kara smiled. She flipped around and crossed her arms behind her head, effortlessly flying backwards. Glancing into the jet, she grinned at Diana.

"Next, let's try this maneuver," Kara teased.

"Show off," Diana said with a smirk.

"Shall we go up?"

"After you."

Kara zoomed straight up, and Diana followed, her altitude meter rising like a speedometer. As they climbed higher and higher above the clouds, a brilliant full moon came into view, illuminating the skies.

"Hey. Check out the view," Kara said.

"Could look at that all night," Diana said, following Kara's path.

For a moment, they admired the view... until they both heard a loud, sudden _bang!_

Inside the cockpit, an alarm sounded, and the words 'Left Engine Fire' flashed on a computer screen.

"Damn," Diana said. She slowed the jet down and deactivated the cloaking mechanism.

"You okay down there?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. But I think my flight's been canceled."

"I've got you."

Kara swooped down and grabbed the left wing to support it. She saw the jet was now trailing a thick stream of smoke. "Looks like you're just too hot to hold, Diana," she said.

Spotting the fire underneath the left engine, Kara blew a puff of icy cold breath, immediately extinguishing the flames. Diana glanced out the window and saw her holding the edge of the wing. "You know, I've always wanted a co-pilot. Thanks."

Kara winked. "Hey, what are Super Friends for."

Guiding the jet, Kara brought it across the harbor and over to a rural area. She set it down gently in a secluded spot. Diana opened the windscreen and hopped out.

"I'll have the League take a look at it," Diana said. "Night's still young. Come on, babe."

"What about the plane?"

Diana pulled out a small remote and pressed a button, activating the jet's cloaking mechanism and turning it completely invisible.

"How's that for security?" Diana said.

"Just don't forget where you parked it," Kara joked.

*** * ***

Heading back to the city, Kara soared through the sky, holding Diana closely in her arm. The view of the twinkling skyline from above was nothing short of breathtaking. Diana rested her head against Kara's shoulder and began stroking her arm. Kara glanced at her, and Diana nuzzled her neck.

"Mm... this view is even better," Diana said, admiring Kara's beauty.

Kara began to blush. She just hugged Diana tighter and brought her mouth to Diana's ear.

"Not a bad way to get around, huh?" she whispered.

"I'm about ready to trade in my jet," Diana admitted.

Kara giggled. "Why don't we spend the rest of the night in?"

"How does my place sound?"

"Perfect."

Kara flew between some skyscrapers and approached a tall apartment building. She flew right up to Diana's balcony door, opened it, and the girls hopped inside. Diana turned the lights on low.

"Make yourself comfortable," Diana said as she unfastened her boots.

"I like where this is going," Kara said, kicking off her boots too.

"Can I take your cape?"

"You can take more than my cape," Kara said with a playful grin.

"Oh? Then what should we start with first?"

Kara smirked and twirled around, showing off her alluring body.

Diana smiled. Seductively, she walked forward and pulled Kara into her arms.

"How about we... improvise?" Diana whispered and gave Kara a long, warm kiss.

"Now _that's_ a plan," Kara replied and gave her an even deeper kiss.

Slowly, Diana ran her hands down Kara's lithe body. Kara responded with more kisses as she unfastened Diana's belt, then traced her hands up Diana's busty figure. Diana grinned, reached under Kara's skirt, and squeezed her firm ass. "Ooh," Kara cooed between kisses.

As they continued making out, Kara wrapped her arms around Diana and slowly hovered across the room to the large bed. They landed softly on the mattress, and Diana began undressing Kara. First, she lifted off Kara's shirt and cape. Then, Diana began caressing the smooth curves of Kara's beautiful tits and licking her sensitive nipples. Kara moaned in delight. She reached for Diana's back, undid her bustier, and pulled it away. Reaching over, she cupped Diana's breasts.

Diana moved her hands up Kara's thighs and unfastened her skirt. Dropping it away, she revealed Kara's skimpy red panties. Diana gave Kara a naughty eye and started rubbing her middle finger over Kara's panties in a slow, circular motion, making the fabric wetter and wetter. Kara couldn't get enough. She leaned forward, tilted Diana's face up, and the two of them shared another deep kiss.

"Mmmmm... Diana," Kara purred as Diana rubbed. Finally, Diana moved the fabric aside, exposing Kara's swollen, dripping pussy. Diana spread it with her fingers, and Kara responded with a moan that beckoned for more.

"Looks so yummy..." Diana murmured lovingly as she ran her fingers through Kara's warm wetness, exploring.

Next, Diana slid Kara's panties off, tossed them away, and got between her legs. She brought her lips real close, ever-so-slightly brushing against Kara's vagina, teasing it. Then, Diana gently ran her tongue down Kara's labia and across her aroused clit.

_"Oh yes, Diana..."_ Kara moaned.

Diana began licking in a circular motion. Kara looked at her, passion in her eyes, as the pleasure grew. She writhed and moaned as her lover played with her pussy. The naughty sounds and building sensations were driving her crazy.

"Oh, oh, oh..." Kara repeated again and again.

Diana looked up in excitement, continuing to lick her horny girlfriend, smiling.

_"Yes... Don't stop... Oh yes..."_

Kara bit her lip, and Diana knew she couldn't last much longer. Moments later, Kara let out a deep gasp and came hard. Her entire body shivered in pure bliss. Diana slowed down and gently kissed Kara's sopping pussy as she lay back. Still breathing hard, Kara pulled Diana up and kissed her wet, luscious lips.

"Nice moves," Kara whispered, out of breath. She reached up and stroked Diana's hair.

"Let's see some of yours."

Kara smiled.

Diana lay back, and Kara moved on top of her. She fondled Diana's soft breasts and took them into her mouth. Then, she drew her tongue around Diana's perfect stiff nipples and gently nibbled them.

"Oh, Kara..." Diana whispered.

Kara continued playing with Diana's boobs, squeezing them together, and sucking on them. Eventually, she made her way down Diana's body and slid off her bottoms. Diana spread her legs. She was wet and ready. Kara moved down to her glistening pussy, hovering over it, and taking in the scent. Then, she brought her fingers to Diana's sensitive clit and started massaging it, spreading her pussy juices everywhere.

"Mmm... that feels really good," Diana continued lustfully.

Diana ran her fingers through Kara's blonde hair while she rubbed down below. Then, Kara began licking her sweet pussy. Diana moaned in pleasure and squeezed her own breasts in the process. She could feel the heat rising as Kara flicked her tongue in a steady pattern and nuzzled her pubic hair with her nose.

"Oh my god... that's it..." Diana gasped.

Kara looked into her partner's eyes. Diana began to rock her body erotically to the growing pleasure. Kara's rhythmic licking and sucking were almost too much to handle.

_"Oh, Kara... keep going..."_ Diana's words trailed off into more deep moans.

Diana's breathing intensified. She was on the edge of climax. Then, Diana arched her back and gasped in excitement as she came. She fell back onto the bed and exhaled, her body quivering in pleasure. Kara kissed her way up Diana's body, culminating with a passionate kiss on the lips. The sexy superheroines found themselves face to face, boobs pressed together, close.

"How's that for improv?" Kara said.

Diana giggled. "I think we're off to the right start."

"Good. Because I can do this all night." Kara sat up and straddled Diana. Diana ran her hand down Kara's body, caressing her breasts again.

"Oh? I'm gonna hold you to that," Diana said.

The girls smiled and shared another long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt ever at writing smut, so I am kinda nervous. If you like it, I'll write more.


End file.
